Lud
Lud was an odd demon of some 300 years, pretending to be human. He had a somewhat emotional relationship with a classmate, whom later disappeared. His name is pronounced like ljud, the Swedish word for sound (that is, with a "j" or "y" sound after the numb "l" - google translate almost manage to get a god pronunciation of the word). Original idea and excerpt Som det kanske märks i början så fick jag idén till historien när vi repeterade på ”gaudete” i skolkören. Namnet bestämde jag mig för efter att ha kollat lite i ryska boken. I ryssland uttalas t.ex. Ludmilla Ljudmilla – med lj! Om man uttalar Lud som på ryska, blir det Ljud (notera vad det betyder på svenska, notera sedan hans passion för musik – vitsigt va?) Historien börjar mitt i smeten, där Lud sörjer sin förre älskare som död och förvandlas till demon på en kyrkogård. En annan klasskompis kommer förbi och får syn på honom och i kabaliken som följer tvingas Lud avslöja sin hemlighet. Tidvis blir det tillbakablickar till den tid då Lud och hans älskare fortfarande levde lyckliga. I slutändan visar det sig att älskaren inte dog alls, utan har fått lite av Luds skuggsjäl. Hans gamla klan har därför tagit hand om älskaren och hjärntvättat honom för att kunna vända denne mot Lud. Detta kostar nästan båda livet innan allt lugnar ner sig och alla får rätt mängd av rätt själ. ---- The drums started. Everyone took a deep breath. “Gaudete gaudete christos es natus – ex Maria virgine gaudete…” the rhythm was almost magical. Lud could almost see the dancers in front of him. This really was his true element! What did he care if others thought that he was silly – a boy who joined the choir by free will – more than free will! What did he care if others thought he was gay? That’s all their problem. Anyway, it was a bit true. Even if he preferred girls he had at least a couple of male-male relations behind him. Of course, only one of them had been with a human. A very frustrating and self-minded young human. Still he missed his old company a bit. At least, he didn’t want his friend/lover dead. Lud forced the thought away and concentrated on the music. The past is in the past. The living lives today. The rest will work out in time… that is how demons think. But he was no longer a demon. Not completely. After school, on his way home, he took the way through the graveyard. Not to visit his old lovers grave, since there was no grave to visit, but to visit the place where they had one of their first meetings. It was… two years ago? Maybe more. Probably more. He wasn’t very good at time. Especially since he was running from the rest of his clan. He had lived almost 300 years and planned to live for much longer. Anyway, he had survived to a price of his pride, at least a part of his soul and mind, and his belonging in the demon society. Ever. On top of all that, ha hadn’t been able to save the one and only human he trusted. He looked around. Nobody else was in the near. For a moment, he would appear in his original form. Brown eyes turned yellow. The hair grew longer, the dark color deepened to pitch-black. He growled a bit in pain when fangs and claws grew out. Most things grew. As demon he was about 2 feet taller compared to when he was human. Physical appearance avatar When Lud starts living like a human he shaves of a lot of his hair and dyes it green to fit in with his new friends. External links *Picky Eater While he has mostly gotten over the taboo on cooked food, he still has issues handling the texture and flavour of some foods. Category:All Pages Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Needs a story Category:People Category:Pisces Category:Unknown world